Soft
by miso berry
Summary: She was beautiful. That much was obvious. KisexMomoi


**A/N: I hope I'm not the only one who ships them? I think I ship everyone with Momoi though, hahaha (same with Kuroko).**

She was beautiful. That much was obvious. He had noticed it the first time he had spotted her. The way her pastel-pink hair flowed gently in the wind, and the way her eyes lit up when she laughed or smiled; he noticed it all. Her face glowed radiantly, and her presence was always brightening.

"Hello, I'm Momoi Satsuki. Welcome to the basketball club! This place is full of basketball junkies, but I'm sure you'll find yourself fitting in," she had told him, smiling fondly. It was merely a greeting smile, not filled with any conceit or motive. He was charmed by that soft, simple smile.

At that moment, he had pretended that that was his first time ever seeing her.

"I'm Kise Ryota. Please take care of me," he replied, beaming.

He had initially noticed her on the first day of school, during the opening ceremony. He had noticed her hair first, of course. It was gracefully flowing around her body in the breeze, as if she were underwater. After that, he would see her during lunch times or breaks, always accompanied by Aomine, and sometimes Akashi (to discuss data, he supposed). But he had never approached her then. It would be strange, he thought, to go up to her and introduce himself when they had nothing to do with each other.

So, he had kept his distance and would only admire her from afar. She always seemed so level-headed, and strong, in his eyes. He also thought that she was a bit unusual. They had exchanged glances before they were formally introduced. And not once had she kept that stare. After a swift, accidental look at his face, she would casually look away, unlike most girls. It gave him the belief that she was unattainable, and that enchanted him even more.

"Ki-chan! Do you mind if I call you that from now on?" Momoi asked, beaming brightly as she looked up at him, eagerly swinging her arms behind her back. He blinked in surprise before raising an eyebrow at her.

"Eh? Ki-chan?" He repeated, cluelessly pointing towards himself. He had to admit, the nickname flowed perfectly out of her mouth. Aomine, who was beside them, rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Don't mind her. She likes giving nicknames to everyone," he explained shortly, yawning. Kise looked down at the girl's innocent smile, before he slowly smiled back.

"It's cute. I like it," he told her, carefully watching her face as she giggled.

Not only was she beautiful; she was also smart, apparently. He had found that out when he spotted Aomine nearly begging the girl to give him her notes.

"C'mon! You're like, almost top in the class," he argued, causing Kise's gaze to flicker over towards the pair. "If my grade goes down, I can't be in the basketball club anymore," Aomine continued, knowing that that would definitely be the ticket to his success. Kise watched in slight amusement as Momoi puffed her cheeks out and launched her notebook into Aomine's gut, who thanked her with a short chuckle.

He realized during that time, that there was still so much he didn't know about her. The fact that he wanted to know more about her surprised him even more.

After a year of getting to know the girl, he had discovered many habits and highlights of her personality. She hated frogs and anything slimy, which was very similar to his own hatred of bugs. She was a terrible cook, and that was something he had found out the hard way. She loved piggy back rides and long hugs. She enjoyed scenery viewing. When she took naps, she would sleep on her side, but when she went to sleep at night, she would slumber on her back. She would also refuse to use any shampoo that wasn't either rose or strawberry scented. They were interesting perks that he had unearthed over the months, and he knew that there would be many more to come.

"Momoicchi has really soft skin," he commented one day, sitting down across from her on her living room floor. The group had proposed a study session, and Kise had intentionally arrived an hour early, claiming that since he had a photo shoot before, he thought it would be easier to go to her house straight after. That was a lie, of course.

"Ah, I guess it just looks soft, but it's not really," Momoi replied, laughing at the flattery. "Which reminds me, what type of skin lotion do you use? I'm sure a model like you uses something really top notch," she said, eyes glittering.

"I have it with me in my bag right now. I always carry it with me, just in case," he replied, reaching over for his bag. He took out a small bottle of skin moisturizer and held it in front of her face.

"Uwah...I knew it would be something expensive," she stated with fascination. He smiled at the expression on her face.

"Here, I'll put on a sample for you," he suggested, already popping open the bottle while ignoring her hasty protests.

"Y-you don't really"- She said, but it was already too late. He had squeezed out a small dot of lotion on his index finger and was now pressing it against her cheek. She had been lying before. Her cheek really was soft, he found out as he spread the lotion out to create an even layer. He became mesmerized as his finger rubbed tenderly against her skin. Even after he had smoothed out the face lotion, he found himself still gently caressing her face. His thumb had started to affectionately brush her jaw and chin.

"Ki-chan...? F-face..." Her embarrassed statement snapped him out of his trance, and when his eyes had switched back into reality, he found that his face was only a few centimeters away from hers, and that their lips were only a short breath apart. He gradually smirked, and a heated blush started to make her cheeks glow. _Ahh, she's really cute_, he thought without really thinking.

He didn't even try to restrain himself when both of his hands rose up and gingerly held onto her face. Her dark pink, gem-like eyes were wide with confusion, but he was sure that there was some understanding rimming her pupils. Her small lips were lightly parted, and particularly inviting at the moment. He ignored the insistent knocking at the front door, which he assumed she couldn't even hear, from being so stunned. He smiled at her, and was surprised at how easily the words slipped from his mouth.

"I like you."

**A/N: Ahh, it was nice taking a break from writing mainly Aomomo and Kagakuro. I want to write an Aokuro next. I swear, I ship a thousand pairings in this series. **

**For anyone who actually read this, thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
